


Bad Days, Exams, and Mud Puddles

by superfandomqueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Days, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Y/N is having a terrible day and Adrien somehow ends up cheering her up.





	Bad Days, Exams, and Mud Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend to cheer them up. I just realized that I never posted it. Enjoy!

Y/N sniffed, today was going horrible. She woke up that, therefore she was late to school and now has detention, she fell in a mud puddle and ruined her favorite shirt. Y/N couldn’t think it could get worse and of course it was then that she collided with Adrien Agreste, her crush.

“I’m so sorry! Your shirt is probably ruined now and-“

“It’s okay, I have a spare. I don’t think you do,” Adrien cut off her rambling and assured her. “Here take my jacket. You must be freezing.”

Y/N nodded, sniffing as she tried to hold back her tears. “So what happened? You’re never late to school.”

Y/N blushed, not just because he noticed her being late, but because of why she was late. Staying up late reading hadn’t been such a good idea as she had thought.

“Stayed up to late and then woke up late.” Y/N hid her face in her hands, letting out a small sob. She was tired and cold and sore and this day just kept getting worse and worse. Y/N silently wished she hadn’t got out of bed that morning.

“That happens at times, but I’m sure you don’t need to worry. You’ll do fine with the exam.” Y/N’s eyes snapped open as her face paled. “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot about the exam, shit.” Y/N slumped even more. Adrien lifted up her chin and looked her directly in the eyes. Y/N could feel her cheeks heating up.

“You are going to ace the test, you have studied and practiced and you’ll do amazing. I believe in you and you have to believe I’m telling the truth, Y/N.” Adrien offered her a smile. Getting up off of the bench, he offered her his hand. Pulling her up, Adrien wrapped Y/N in a hug, ignoring the fact that she was wet. Letting her go, he brushed a piece of hair back from her face. “I have to go. I’ll catch up to you later.”

. . . . .

 

After her meeting with Adrien, the day seemed to brighten up some. Alya allowed Y/N to borrow some of her clothes. Y/N was certain she did well with her test. She was smiling when Adrien showed up at her locker after school, before she headed to detention.

“How did it go?”

“I think I did pretty well. Hopefully, I don’t catch a cold. How was your day?”

“Alright, better now that I’m with you.” Y/N blushed, glancing down. Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “I was wondering if I could do something.”

Y/N looked at him confused. “What kind of something?”

Adrien leaned down, his breath ghosting her lips. “This kind of something.”

He brushed his lips against hers. Y/N leant into the kiss, soft and slow. Unfortunately, they needed air to survive and pulled back.

“That…that was something.”

“A good something, I hope.”

“Definitely a good something.” Y/N smiled at the blonde boy and glanced at the clock. Color drained from her face. “Shit, I have to go.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later or tomorrow.”

Y/N beamed. “Okay! See you later.”

“Wait! I have a quest-“ Y/N was already out of the door. “-ion. I guess it can wait.”

Y/N was already in detention before she noticed that she was still wearing Adrien’s shirt. Sniffing it made her relax some. She had heard him calling after her when she left in a hurry, but she can talk to him later. Thinking about him, a small smile made its way onto her face.


End file.
